


First date

by ebonyfeather



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs takes Tony out to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely follows on from [Happy Birthday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/359914)

 

Tony DiNozzo looked at his watch and frowned. Gibbs was late. He had been very specific about Tony being ready at exactly 7:15 but it was 7:16 now. Tony paced back across his lounge, not wanting to admit to himself that he was actually getting nervous. It was stupid, he told himself. It wasn’t like he and Gibbs had never spent time together, it was just that they’d gone straight from being friends and colleagues to bed via a drunken confession at his birthday party. As much fun as that had been, it probably wasn’t the best way to start a relationship. And said relationship seemed to have followed the same path as that first night; they’d been seeing each other for about a month now, but they seemed to have spent the majority of that in bed.   

 

Today, Gibbs had decided that was going to change. Tony had been a little surprised when he had suggested that rather than him cooking, as the original plan had been, that they go out instead. He hadn’t been told anything apart from ‘wear something smart casual’ and ‘I’ll pick you up at 7:15’. Now, he was pacing about like a nervous teenager waiting for his date to show up and thinking that maybe he should go and change this shirt for the first one he’d chosen and then rejected. As his subconscious pointed out just how ridiculous he was being, Tony forced himself to stop and sit down.

 

Hearing a car outside, Tony hurried to the window to see the cab pull up to the kerb, and went to get his jacket. Moments later, there was a knock at his door.

 

“You clean up nice,” Gibbs said, looking Tony over speculatively.

 

Tony smiled. “Not so bad yourself, Jethro.”

 

Now that was an understatement. Gibbs looked fine in the black trousers and dark blue shirt but the thing that really got Tony’s attention was the leather jacket. It looked like his suit jackets, similar style, but in black leather and it suited Gibbs perfectly. He locked up and followed Gibbs to the waiting cab.

 

“So, you never did tell me where we were going.”

 

“I didn’t, did I?”

 

Tony frowned. “Well?”

 

“You’ll find out when we get there, DiNozzo.”

 

Whatever Tony had been expecting, it wasn’t the Italian restaurant that the cab pulled up in front of. He had always thought Gibbs to be more of a beer and steaks kind of a guy. Inside, they were shown to a table. When he looked around, Tony saw that the majority of the other diners were couples, and for a split second he wondered what they thought of him and Gibbs. They were the only male pair in the place. He glanced over at Gibbs and he could see the same wondering in his eyes too. It was only when he realised that not one of the other diners gave a damn about anything but the person they were with and their food that he actually relaxed.

 

“You didn’t have to do this, you know,” he said as they left the restaurant an hour later.

 

They’d had a few glasses of wine with their meal, which explained why Gibbs had informed him they were taking a cab and not driving tonight, and now they set off toward home. Tony had suggested that they get a cab back but Gibbs had vetoed that idea, instead pointing out that it was a nice night for a walk. It was actually better this way; they could talk out here without the annoyance of a cab driver listening in.

 

Gibbs smiled. “Yeah, I did. Listen, Tony, I don’t want you to think that this is just sex,” he said. “I wanted to do this right.”

 

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle. “I see it now,” he teased. “Under that tough-as-nails persona, you’re just a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?”

 

“No. Well, maybe a bit,” Gibbs admitted reluctantly. “But if you ever tell anyone else-”

 

Tony laughed, holding up his hands in mock-surrender. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

 

“I mean what I said before, Tony. I’m not a casual kind of a guy and, despite how we started, I don’t want you to think that’s what this is.”

 

Tony stopped walking and turned to face Gibbs. “I know.”

 

They walked the rest of the short distance back to Tony’s home, strolling companionably through the quiet streets.

 

“Tell me, Jethro, what happens now you’ve walked me to my door?” Tony asked, still teasing lightly as they approached his door. “Do you kiss on a first date?”

 

Gibbs stepped closer. “I think that would be OK.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Just ‘OK’, huh? Then your dates ain’t been doing it right.”

 

“Maybe you better educate me then, hotshot,” Gibbs shot back. “Actions speak louder than words.”

 

Tony was on him before he could even finish his sentence, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Gibbs melted into it, mentally noting that he really should provoke Tony more often if this was the result.

 

Seconds later, they were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on a window. Tony glanced around and then groaned, dropping his forehead to Gibbs’ shoulder.

 

“My neighbour, the old busybody,” he whispered, then looked up at the old woman’s face that was peering back at him through the window of the next house. Though there was glass between them, he could almost hear the disapproving tut. That was it, he thought; by tomorrow, the entire neighbourhood will know that he was ‘conducting himself inappropriately with a man out in the street’. That’s how she’d put it, making it seem so much worse than just a kiss.

 

He pasted a false smile on his face and waved at her, making her huff and drop the curtain back down.

 

“Sorry if I got you into trouble,” Gibbs told him, though he didn’t look in the slightest bit apologetic. He actually seemed amused by it all.

 

Tony glanced back at the window, knowing that she’d be back any minute to check that he wasn’t doing anything else she disapproved of.

 

“’You wanna come in?”  Tony asked. “You don’t have to if you don’t want, I mean, if you think that’s too forward for our first date.”

 

Gibbs nodded. “Screw first date etiquette,” he said.

 

“Oh, I can think of better things to screw,” Tony quipped, letting them in.

 

Whatever good intentions Gibbs may have had at the beginning of the evening vanished as he stood in Tony’s bedroom doorway and watched the man shed his clothes in a seductive striptease.

 

“You just going to stand there all night?” Tony asked. “Because you’re way overdressed for what I had in mind.”

 

Gibbs smiled and tossed his jacket over the back of a chair as he went into the room. Tony dropped onto the bed in a boneless sprawl, propped up against the pillows, hands behind his head as he watched Gibbs undress.

 

“That’s better-”

 

Tony suddenly had an armful of Gibbs and whatever else he was about to say went completely out of his mind.

 

Hours later, Tony lay exhausted in his bed with Gibbs cuddled up against him. He only hoped they’d been quiet enough not to give the neighbours anything else to gossip about.

 

“This wasn’t exactly how I planned tonight ending,” Gibbs told him.

 

Tony pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Not complaining, are you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good, because this was _exactly_ how I imagined my night ending,” Tony informed him.

 

 

 


End file.
